King Arc
The King Arc is the ninth arc of the series, and the sixth and final arc of the Hero Association Saga. Plot In the street, there is a lizard man named Tongue Stretcher who frightens the citizens around him and as men were unable to subdue him. However, his work has been stopped when the S-Class Rank 7 King appeared. King just stared at Tongue Stretcher until he automatically surrendered due of his fear being killed as well as being overwhelmed by his King Engine. Everyone was cheering on King after defeating the monster. As King walks silently holding his new game, Saitama and Genos see him. A news alert was announced on the speaker. A monster robot was shown up in front of King and introduces himself as G4, a machine created by The Organization and told that King he is his primary target. He challenged him to a battle, but King told him that he needs to go to the bathroom. G4 gives him around 10 minutes to prepare, and if King didn't show up, he will slaughter 10 citizens for every minute afterwards, with Saitama and Genos observing the monster. As G4 is waiting for battle, King started to panic. Truthfully speaking, he admits that he is a coward and weak person. He was proclaimed without his notice as the strongest person in the world because of a big misunderstanding. When he closed his eyes, someone killed the monster he had encountered. Thus, was given an S-Class title. As King struggles in his own crisis, he decided to run away, apologizing to the citizens. Genos begins to fight G4. Because the fight between the two will take a little longer, Genos ask Saitama to go without him. Saitama just told him to not lose to G4. When King has finally arrived at his home, he immediately prepared his console games. While he is in the middle of playing, Saitama showed up without his notice. Saitama told him that he went in through his open window. He asked him why he didn't show up and fight G4, as Genos is fighting in his stead. Saitama discovered King likes games rather than fights. Also, Saitama has guessed that he is just bored. Meanwhile, Genos is fighting the robot and managed to melt it from the inside. The robot collapses, only to reveal it's true form and begins to attack him. As Saitama is going to leave, a disaster alert level "Demon" was announced. The Giant Crow crashed into the building where King lives. With just one arm, Saitama stopped it, while King was panicking behind him. Meanwhile, Genos has been stocked fighting with the original version of the enemy. He devises a plan to trap the robot. Genos tells G4 that he is stronger, as he is about to defeat him. During the aftermath of King and Saitama's encounter with the Giant Crow, a teary-eyed King tells Saitama his secret: all the rumors about his strength and fighting history were a lie and simultaneously realizes it was him who he had taken credit from. Fortunately for King, Saitama is apathetic towards the whole situation and leaves King's apartment. Story Impact *Saitama finds out King's secret, but decides not to reveal it. *Genos gets another upgrade from G4's remains. Navigation